The Vow
by Jonerysmemes
Summary: Jon and Daenerys are crazy in love. So much, that they decide to move in together. Their near perfect relationship goes smoothly until a brutal car accident, which leaves Daenerys in a coma. Jon, is relieved when his girlfriend wakes up, only to find out that she suffers from memory loss and has absolutely no idea who he is. But he is determined to win her heart again.
1. The beginning

My theory is about moments, moments of impact. My theory is that these moments of impact, these flashes of high intensity that completely turn our lives upside down actually end up defining who we are. The thing is each one of us is the sum total of every moment that we've ever experienced with all the people we've ever known. And it's these moments that become our history. Like our own personal greatest hits of memories that we play and replay in our minds over and over again. The moment of impact. The moment of impact provides potential for change. It has ripple effects far beyond what we can predict. Sending some particles crashing together. Making them closer than before, while sending others spinning off into great ventures. Landing them where you've never thought you'd find them. That's the thing about moments like these. You can't, no matter how hard you try, control how it's gonna affect you. You just gotta let the colliding parts go where they may. And wait. For the next collision – the vow.

It was a winter and we had just gone to the movies. When they got out they noticed the snow outside the cinema. The sight was beautiful, all of the streets were covered with snow. ''Wow, it was barely an inch when we went in'' Jon said with a smile. ''It's so beautiful Jon'' Daenerys said, whilst she was holding Jon close to her. The two of them had been dating for over 4 years now. Everything went well with the two of them and they moved in together about a year ago. Daenerys was sure of the decision she had made, and she never had any regrets whatsoever. ''It really is'' Jon said with a smile, before leaning in to place a kiss on Daenerys' head. ''We should get going, if we want to get home before the roads are to icy'' Jon said. ''You're right. Let's go'' Daenerys nodded at Jon. After that they walked towards their car. Daenerys sat down in the passengers seat, and Jon was scraping the ice of of the car. Daenerys was staring at Jon through the front window and waved at him ''That's good, come in'' she said jokingly. Jon got in the car and smiled at his girlfriend ''I'm freezing'' he said with a grin on his face. ''Come her you'' Daenerys said, after that she took Jons hand and held them tight. ''Maybe this will help she said joking. Jon leaned in for a quick kiss and after that he started the engine and drove away.

Jon turned on the radio and put on their favorite song of all time, just a kiss from Lady Antebellum. ''I know you like this song Dany'' he said teasingly. ''Damn you're right. I love it'' Daenerys said laughing out loud. Jon knew Daenerys so well and that's what she loved about Jon. Jon was always there for her, no matter what. When they met 4 years ago, they had an instant connection with each other. They've only grown closer over the time. Now they're inseperable. Jon began to sing the song on the radio ''Lyin' here with you so close to me. It's hard to fight these feelings. When it feels so hard to breathe. Caught up in this moment. Caught up in your smile''. ''You do not like this song'' Daenerys said, teasing Jon. Jon laughed at Daenerys, and began to sing even harder:''I've never opened up to anyone So hard to hold back. When I'm holding you in my arms. We don't need to rush this. Let's just take it slow''. ''You have to turn it off'' Daenerys said, whilst she was smiling at her boyfriend who looked so happy. ''I won't do that'' Jon said, while singing along. Jon began to rock along with the song and Daenerys couldn't stop laughing ''I'll make you diner for a week, just please stop''. Jon stopped singing when they stopped before traffic lights. Daenerys turned around to face Jon, ''I have this theory, that people never break up when they get it on in their car'' Daenerys said seducing Jon.

''What?'' Jon asked surprised while staring at his girlfriend, who had taken her seatbelt off before she leaned in to kiss him. Both of them go into it.

Jon was so distracted that he didn't see the truck coming, who was driving towards them with full speed. The trucker wasn't able to stop in time and hit the car with full power. The front window of the car broke and Daenerys was tossed out of her seat through the front window. She hit the glass with her head and landed on the hood. Both of them passed out instantly. The trucker got out his truck and called 911 as fast as he could. The emergency services arrived as fast as they could.

Daenerys was hurt pretty bad and was rushed into the hospital. Jon was hurt as well and both of them were unconscious. The paramedics brought them to the ER. Both of them were brought into surgery because of their injuries.

The next thing Jon remembered was waking up in the hospital. Jon was taken back in his mind to the moment when he first met Daenerys. It was one of his favorite moments ever.

Flashback

Jon walked into City Hall to get a new drivers license, because he lost his on a holiday to Canada. That was the moment when he saw Daenerys for the first time, standing in the waiting line in front of him. Her beautiful eyes lit up the whole room and Jon was taken away by her beauty. When Daenerys walked away when she got what she needed, Jon turned around to look at her one more time. He smiled at Daenerys and Daenerys smiled right back. Jon wouldn't say it was love at first sight, but there was an instant chemistry, by just looking at each other from across the room.

Lucky for him the two of them were destined to meet again just a few minutes later. When Jon had received his new drivers license he walked out of City Hall to get her car. In that moment he saw the silver haired girl waiting at the side for a cab. Jon walked over to Daenerys to offer her a ride to wherever she needed to go. ''Hey'' Jon said politely. Daenerys turned around to face Jon, that was when she realized it was the same guy from just before ''Hello stranger'' Daenerys said with a big smile on her face. ''I see you're waiting for a cab, huh?'' Jon asked. Daenerys nodded ''Yeah, I need to go home. But it looks like it going to take a while before another cab will arrive. Luckily me, I had an appointment, but yeah looks like I'm going to have to cancel that''. ''I can give you a ride home if you want'' Jon said, a bit embarrassed. ''I don't even know you'' Daenerys said teasingly, while checking Jon out. She looked at the handsome man with dark eyes and his black hair that was in a bun. The man looked fine, Daenerys had to give him that. ''But you will, if you come with me'' Jon said winking at her. ''Alright'' Daenerys nodded at Jon. Jon motioned for Daenerys to follow him and he walked back to his car. Jon opened the passengers seat for Daenerys before walking over to his side of the car. He buckled her seatbelt and started the engine. Daenerys followed her and did the same. ''I'm Daenerys by the way'' she said with a smile. Jon turned around and looked Daenerys right in the eyes, she could get lost in Daenerys her eyes right away. Purple violette, he would describe them as. ''Nice to meet you Daenerys, I'm Jon'' Jon said. ''That's a beautiful name'' Daenerys said. ''Thank you. Like wise. Are you okay with me turning on the radio?'' he asked. ''I'm fine with that'' Daenerys said with a smile. ''Alright. Where do I need to bring you to Daenerys?'' Jon asked.

''Well I needed to go home for an appointment, but they just cancelled so I am free''. ''What are you saying Daenerys'' Jon said teasing her. Daenerys seemed to flirt with him too, so Jon wasn't afraid to show himself to this perfect stranger. ''I think we owe it to ourselves to get a drink, outta respect for faith'' Daenerys said blushing. ''Okay'' Jon said grinning. ''I know just the right place''.

Jon took Daenerys to this perfect little coffee place. It had been in his family for a long time. Jon used to come there as a kid all the time. His uncle was one of the most important people in her life. When Daenerys and Jon arrived at the cafe they had an instant click and it wasn't long after that when they began dating.

It wasn't long until Jon was released from the hospital. He had been out of it for a few days but would be fine over time. Except for a few scars around his eyes he was fine. Daenerys was in bad shape and had an intracranial hemorrhage. What basically meant that she was bleeding inside her skull. ''You know your girlfriends ct-scan showed intracranial hemorrhaging. We purposely keep patients with traumatic brain injuries in a comatose state in order to calm their systems and allow the brain time to heal itself while it swelling subsides. Then we slowly wheem them off. We can never tell what the damage is until a person wakes up. Some people heal over time, others don't'' Daenerys' doctor explained. Jon was listening to the doctor, but was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear everything the doctor was saying.

Days passed by and Daenerys was still in a comatose state. Jon visited all the time to be with his girlfriend. But everytime he was there he got reminded of his memories with Daenerys and the thought that it may never be the same again made him sick in his stomach.

About a week later, the doctors said Daenerys was ready to be waked. Jon was right there when that happened. ''She's going to be a little out of it, so give her the time'' the doctor said. Jon nodded, but didn't answer because he was focused on his girlfriend. Daenerys woke up a few seconds after that. ''Hey it's so good to see you'' Jon said relieved. ''Daenerys, it's okay. You're in the hospital. You've been in a car accident, you hit your head but you're okay. We kept you asleep for a little while'' the doctor said. Daenerys opened her eyes, her head hurt ''My head hurts'' she said to the doctor. ''That's perfectly normal'' the doctor said. Daenerys looked confused at everyone around her. ''Was anyone else hurt doctor?'' she asked. ''Uhum'' Jon mumbled, confused at Daenerys. ''Dany? You know who I am right?'' he asked. Daenerys looked right through Jon like she didn't know him. ''Uhm..I am your boyfriend'' Jon said worried. Daenerys looked confused at Jon, not knowing who he was. Jon realised what was going on and couldn't take it so he left the room. He walked down the hallway away from Daenerys, when the doctor followed him.

''You said things were very good'' Jon said, not knowing what was going on. ''Brain injuries aren't predictable'' the doctor explained while stopping Jon in his tracks. ''Due to the swelling, some impermeant can be normal'' the doctor said, trying to calm Jon down. Who looked upset about the situation. ''Some impermeant?!'' he spat out. ''She doesn't remember me'' he said while holding back his tears. The doctor tried to talk to Jon but he couldn't take it so he walked away from her disappearing into another hallway, leaving the hospital.


	2. Parents

''_I have one piece. One piece. It's not happening. Oh my god. I'm going to have to call them and tell them I can't do it'' Daenerys said worried._

''_You're going to be fine, Dany'' Jon said with a smile. He knew what a talented artist his girlfriend was and he believed in her._

_Jon grabbed a piece of clay from the table where Daenerys was working on her piece and made it into a crabs claw ''Come to bed with me'' he said teasingly._

_Daenerys looked worried, but had to keep herself together, she had to laugh at Jon with his ridiculous crab claw._

''_Come on. I know you want to go to bed with me'' he said whilst she was closing the distance between the two of them._

_Daenerys shook her head ''No, I can't''. Jon laughed at his girlfriend and began to kiss her neck, this made Daenerys fall of her chair onto the ground ''Don't'' Daenerys said laughing._

_Jon began to tickle Daenerys and she fell down on the ground ''stop it'' she giggled._

''_Okay. Okay'' Jon said nodding at Daenerys before looking at her art work. ''I think this one's coming along fine'' he said with a smile. ''I mean, I know it's not finished, but I'm already starting to see a mood. It's got like a darkening curtain thing happening there and then a competing light element, there'' he said while pointing at the sculpture from clay._

''_Mhhmm'' Daenerys said, while holding in her laugh._

''_It's abstract, but I mean I don't know.. I think it's already powerful'' Jon said with a serious tone in his voice._

_Daenerys looked at her boyfriend and had to hold herself together. Jon noticed this and didn't understand what was going on ''What?'' he asked a bit confused._

''_You totally love me'' Daenerys said with a big smile on her face._

_Jon nodded ''Yeah I do''._

''_Yeah I know because this is my piece'' Daenerys said while turning around to the table behind her._

''_That's the scrap pile, which I'm now saving'' she said smiling at her boyfriend._

_Jon felt a bit embarrassed and his face turned a little red ''hmm''._

_Daenerys leaned in and kissed Jon on the lips without saying another word. Daenerys lay down on the ground and Jon kissed her right back._

Jon spent the next few days sleeping in the hospital. Hoping for some miracle. He was asleep in the waiting room when Daenerys tried to wake him up. She poked Jon in the back until he was awake ''Hi'' Jon said sleepy. ''What are you up to?'' Daenerys asked. ''Sleeping. I brought you some clothes'' Jon said, worried. ''Uhm thank you'' Daenerys said whilst she was looking at Jon. She sat down on the back of the couch, where Jon sat on ''Uhm..I'm kind of hungry'' Daenerys said.

This made Jon smile because at least his girlfriend didn't lose her appetite ''Okay'' he said. Jon stood up from the couch, grabbed the bags and motioned for Daenerys to follow him ''come on''.

They walked down the hallway into the cafetaria of the hospital. There was a buffet, so people could grab their own food. ''So I just wanted to verify a few things with you about me, about us'' Daenerys said a bit uncomfortable.

''Great'' Jon said sincerely. ''Ask away'' he smiled politely at Daenerys while both of them were filling their plates with food.

''So we're dating?'' Daenerys asked.

''Yes'' Jon nodded at Daenerys. ''Yeah'' Daenerys said uncomfortable. ''And I have weird hair'' she added.

This made Jon laugh at his girlfriend ''I think that's taking a narrow view'' he said. ''You told me you didn't want to spend much time on your hair because you'd rather spent it in your studio'' Jon said.

''My studio?'' Daenerys asked confused ''why do I have a studio?''.

Jon didn't know how to answer this but did his best, he took a deep breath before answering his girlfriend ''You're an artist. A sculptor, a really good one'' he added.

Daenerys didn't understand anything of what Jon was saying. It didn't make any sense to her.

But Jon tried to take away some tension and interrupted the silence ''Right now you're working on four pieces for a hotel lobby'' he said. ''Which is huge, everyone in town wanted that commission''.

Daenerys didn't care about any of it, she didn't understand ''But what about my law degree?'' she asked confused.

Jon didn't know how to answer that ''Uhm'' he mumbled. Daenerys looked at him with big eyes ''I don't have a law degree?'' she asked surprised.

''I think you were a few credits shy'' Jon mumbled, while stocking his plate full with bacon.

Daenerys didn't understand anything so she took a few steps back and tried to deal with everything she couldn't remember ''Last time I wanted to be an artist, was in High School'' she scoffed.

Jon tried to hold herself together and walked after Daenerys who had already disappeared to a table. So Jon sat down across from her, not knowing what to say. There was a total silence between the two of them.

''I think you need to look at it like a win'' Sam said to Jon.

''Traumatic brain injury is a win?'' Jon asked sarcastically.

''You're an idiot'' Sansa added while throwing some paper at Sam.

''If she doesn't remember who you are, then she doesn't remember all the stupid shit you ever did. You can start over, wipe the slate clean'' Arya said.

''I'm just worried.. If she doesn't remember you, how is she going to remember that she is in love with you?'' Sam asked worried.

Sansa hit Sam on his arm. ''What?'' he asked surprised.

''I was frankly a little stunned she went for you the first time'' Arya said teasing Jon.

''If anything you've become less attractive'' Sam said teasingly.

All off Jons friend laughed at Sam for his comment. ''You guys are a great support system'' Jon said laughing at his friends.

''Seriously, though. What if she doesn't remember me? Then what?'' Jon asked worried, holding back his tears.

Arya walked over to Jon and sat down across from him ''She's going to remember you. She's going to remember all of us. We're her family'' she said convinced.

Jon nodded at him ''Yeah. You're right''.

Jon went by the hospital the next day to visit Daenerys again. But to her surprise Daenerys wasn't in her room. Jon looked around worried before he walked over a the nearest nurse ''Uhm, excuse me. I'm looking for Daenerys Targaryen. She was right over here yesterday'' Jon said worried.

The nurse looked in the computer to search where Daenerys was ''Well it looks like they moved her to the V.I.P Floor'' she said.

''That sounds expensive'' Jon said a bit confused.

''It's a donor's wing'' The nurse said. ''Just go down here and take the elevator to the second floor and make a right''.

Jon nodded ''Okay thanks'' he said before leaving the nurse behind. Jon ran through the hospital to look for his girlfriend.

When he finally arrived at Daenerys' room, he heard the doctor speak to Daenerys ''Daenerys, you're long term memory is intact and I'm very optimistic the rest of your memory is going to improve with time'' she said with a smile.

Jon stood frozen in the doorway looking around the room for a second before the doctor noticed that Jon had arrived. ''Mr Snow. I'm so glad you're here'' she said.

Two people turned around from the bed to face Jon. Jon had never seen these people before but he had an idea about who they were. ''This is bizarre'' he said. ''I'm Jon, Daenerys' boyfriend''.

Daenerys looked up from the bed totally confused at the sight of this. She didn't understand it.

''Do you know disconcerting it was to hear second-hand that my daughter had been in the ICU for weeks and we hadn't been told'' Aerys scoffed at Jon.

Daenerys looked at her parents and back at Jon and she still didn't understand, but she remained silent.

''You should've called us'' Rhaella added.

''I'm sorry'' Jon said, feeling guilty.

Daenerys looked around one more time before she interrupted the conversation ''You've never met my parents?'' she asked at Jon more confused than ever. ''I don't understand. Why haven't you met him?'' she asked her parents.

Rhaella didn't answer any of Daenerys' questions and asked the doctor ''So, doctor. What is the next step?''

''The sooner she settles back into her life, her normal routine, the better. Starting in a week or so I'm going to recommend that Daenerys sees a neuro psychologist''.

''Okay'' Jon nodded. ''Whatever she needs, therapy, specialists, I'll make sure she gets the best'' Aerys said.

''You'll come home where I can take care of you'' Rhaella added, while she was holding her daughters hand.

''Mom can make up your old room and I can take some time off work'' Aerys said.

Daenerys nodded at her parents, looking relieved.

Jon didn't want to be disrespectful but he didn't understand any of it ''I don't mean to be disrespectful, 'cause we really appreciate that, but you heard what Daenerys' doctor said, that she needs to go back to her normal routine. Her life with me is her normal routine.

Daenerys looked around the room at her supposed boyfriend and then looked at her parents. ''Yeah, but that's a life she doesn't remember'' Rhaella said a bit annoyed.

''She will'' Jon said. ''That's what her doctor just got through saying''.

Aerys shook his head ''No, what she said was that maybe Daenerys will remember''.

''Now, why not let her come home, and recover with people that she knows?'' Rhaella asked.

''And loves?'' Aerys added.

''We're only trying to do our best for Daenerys'' Rhaella said.

Daenerys looked up, she felt dizzy about all the conversation going on around her.

''That's interesting, 'cause you haven't even asked her once'' Jon scoffed at Daenerys her parents.

''Well..no but..'' Rhaella tried to speak but Daenerys interrupted them with her hands for her eyes. It was too much for her ''What I need is for everybody to shut up'' she shouted at them.

''Listen none of this needs to be decided right now. I think you should all get home and get some rest. I'm sure everyone could use it'' the doctor said worried about Daenerys' wellbeing.

Jon went straight home after that and spent the rest of his day in bed, worried about his future with Daenerys. Worried if they even would have a future to begin with. His own girlfriend with who he lived together couldn't even remember him.

Jon went by the hospital the next day to get lunch with Daenerys. They sat down across from each other. Jon had no idea what he had to say to Daenerys because it had been harder than he had expected it would be.

''How come your my boyfriend, but never met my family?'' Daenerys asked confused.

''You haven't spoken to them in years'' Jon said.

''Why would I ever stop speaking to my family?'' Daenerys asked surprised.

''It all went down before we met'' Jon said, worried about Daenerys.

''And we never talked about it?'' Daenerys asked surprised. ''No we did'' Jon said.

''So?'' Daenerys asked.

''For starters, you wanted to move into the city and go to the Art Institute. And your father insisted that you stay in Law School. He had pretty strict views about what you ought to be doing. Things just spiraled from there''.

Daenerys didn't understand ''Okay look, what I remember is being in Law School and being engaged to Jorah'' she said confused.

This hurt Jon and for a second you could see it in his eyes. Of course Jon still loved Daenerys but he realized that Daenerys didn't even remember meeting him. Jon pulled himself together after a few seconds and nodded at Daenerys.

''I.. I don't know'' Daenerys said before standing up from her chair before leaving Jon behind.

Jon got up from his chair and followed Daenerys ''Dany, okay wait'' he said, practically begging for

Daenerys to listen.

''The best thing to do at this point is to go back to your life with me. You heard what the doctor said. It's the best thing for your recovery''.

''Okay but I don't know you'' Daenerys said worried, while taking a step towards Jon.

''And I am just supposed to get in your car and live at your place?'' she asked.

''It's our place'' Jon added.

''Without any prove of us even being in love?'' Daenerys asked confused.

''Other than that we live together?'' Jon asked a bit annoyed.

''People do that all the time'' Daenerys said. ''Okay, like?'' Jon asked.

''Like for uhmm.. saving money?'' she said.

''I've got enough money'' Jon said holding back his laugh.

Daenerys looked confused but asked ''Did I keep a journal?''

''No, not that I know of'' Jon added.

Daenerys shook her head ''I just can't'' she said before walking away from Jon and leaving him behind. Jon had to hold back his tears. This was going to be harder than he thought.


	3. Hurt

Daenerys gathered all of her things the next day while her parents were waiting for her. ''I guess this is al she could find'' Daenerys said. Daenerys didn't really like the clothes she was wearing. She didn't remember that she used to wear clothes like that. Rhaella stood up and walked over to her daughter ''Oh well, it looks fine honey'' she said with a smile. ''I mean we're just going home so..'' she added. ''It looks horrible'' Daenerys said with a disgusted face. Their conversation got interrupted by the doctor who walked into the room ''Daenerys?'' she asked. ''I understand you're finally leaving us'' she said politely. ''Oh yes, that's what they tell me'' Daenerys said a bit confused.

Jon was in the hospital running towards Daenerys in the meantime hoping to convince her that Daenerys should come home with him.

''So, no driving until I give you the say-so'' the doctor said. ''But other than that, I'm going to see you in four to six weeks'' she said with a smile before handing out her card to Daenerys. ''Thank you so much'' Daenerys said with a smile. ''Thank you, doctor'' Rhaella added. Before the doctor left the room. ''Okay'' Daenerys said excited to go home. ''You ready?'' Rhaella asked. ''Let's go''.

That was the same time that Jon walked in the room with prove that the two of them were exactly in love ''wait hold on'' he said begging. ''I got a voicemail'. It's from before the accident'' he said with a smile. ''You said you wanted evidence'' Jon added, while looking Daenerys straight in the eyes. Daenerys nodded at Jon ''Yeah, well let's have a listen'' she said to Jon. Jon nodded at Daenerys and pressed the play button on his smartphone. That's when the voice of Daenerys was noticeable excited on the voicemail: ''Hey baby. Ugh, I'm sorry, I'm still at my studio. I miss you so bad my sculptures are starting to look like you. So, what are you doing later? I kind of need some Jon time, if you know what I mean. Yeah. Anyway, call me back. Love you'' Daenerys said before ending the voicemail.

Daenerys looked surprised at Jon. But Jon thought this wasn't enough prove, so got a worried look on his face. ''I don't know, I guess I'm listening back to it, it doesn't exactly prove anything'' he said doubting himself. Daenerys shook her head ''No, no..it's..cute. I mean I sound happy'' she said apologizing to Jon. Daenerys' parent looked angry at Jon for interfering. They didn't want Jon to take their daughter home and Jon had noticed this since the moment they met in the hospital, but he wasn't about to give up. ''Okay, look. Think about it. You quit law school, you broke off your engagement and you moved into the city. Those were all choices that you made, way before you even met me. I think that you owe it to yourself to honor those decisions, at least for right now'' Jon said. Rhaella looked annoyed at Jon ''This is a mistake Dany''. Jon turned to face Rhaella ''I promise that I will take care of her'' he scoffed. ''Please come home with me'' Jon begged. ''We'll figure this out together''. Daenerys needed to think for a second before she answered ''I guess I could just try it out, to see if it would help my memory and…'' she said while looking at her parents, who were angry at Jon. ''Mhhm'' Jon said nodding. ''I could always come home if I change my mind'' Daenerys said to her parents. ''I moved in with him. That must've been for a reason'' she said. ''A guarded indorsement'' Rhaella scoffed at Jon. ''I will take it'' Jon said with a honest smile on his face. He was relieved that Daenerys wanted to come with him. To at least give it a shot.

About 30 minutes later they were on their way home. Well at least, what used to be their home. There was an awkward silence between Jon and Daenerys. Daenerys looked into the car mirror when she noticed a scar on her forehead right under her hairline ''I look like a freak'' she said worried. This made Jon laugh while he was driving, he turned to look at Daenerys for a second ''I think you look great'' he said with a smile. This made Daenerys feel uncomfortable, so she didn't answer Jon. ''Where do we live?'' she asked surprised. ''On the north side'' Jon said with a big smile on his face. ''Who's the president?'' Daenerys asked confused. She didn't remember anything so she realized that she didn't know that. ''Of the country?'' Jon asked trying to hold his laugh. ''Yeah'' Daenerys said with a deadly serious tone in her voice. ''Trump'' Jon said. ''The rich guy?'' Daenerys asked confused. She didn't understand why he was president. ''Yeah you hated him'' Jon added before turning his eyes on the road again. ''I did?'' Daenerys asked surprised.

After an 20 minute drive they finally arrived at their house. It was already dark outside and Daenerys had no idea where she was when she got out of the car. Jon led her down a path to their front door. ''Uhm welcome home'' he said awkward before opening the door. ''After you'' Jon said, letting Daenerys before him in. Daenerys looked around the room. When she walked into the Livingroom she saw the lights out. ''SURPRISE'' A lot of people yelled. That startled Daenerys. She had no idea what was going on. Daenerys was overwhelmed by all the people that introduced themselves, it was too much for her so she left the living room soon after that to be alone. She didn't know any of this people and she thought it was a stupid idea of Jon.

Jon was leading the people out of his house ''Thank you all for coming. I'm sorry it ended so early'' he said feeling guilty about inviting them in the first place. ''It's alright. Take care, Jon'' Sam said before pulling him in for a quick hug. Jon closed the door behind him and tried to find Daenerys. Who had been hiding from the crowd.

He found Daenerys in the bedroom who was looking through stuff, that were hers before the accident. She found some sketches of Jon on a nightstand. It was a beautiful drawing. Jon walked into the room and Daenerys put away a parfum bottle, that she found. Jon sat down on the edge of the bed before looking at his girlfriend ''Are you okay?'' he asked worried. ''What do you think?'' Daenerys said with a sad tone in her voice. ''I know. It's a lot to take in'' Jon said. ''No'' Daenerys said angry. ''A lot to take in would've been coming home, to a strange apartment, with a guy I don't know. That would be a lot to take in. But coming home to all of that, plus a house full of people, pulling on me, and hugging me, and crying in my face, and talking about more shit that I can't remember, that's not a lot to take in. That's total bullshit'' she said raising her voice at Jon.

''You're right'' Jon said feeling guilty. ''It was only supposed to be a few people'' he added. ''Will you please just get out?!'' Daenerys yelled at Jon.

''Dany, I'm sorry'' Jon said. ''ARE YOU HONESTLY NOT GOING TO LEAVE ME ALONE?!'' She yelled at Jon. Jon stood up from the edge of the bed and walked out of the room ''I'm sorry'' he said with a sad voice before leaving Daenerys behind. Daenerys started to cry, everything was too much for her and she couldn't take it. She knew Jon tried the best that she could, but she just wanted to be alone. ''I'm so sorry'' she said in tears to herself. Jon slept on the couch that night because he didn't want to upset Daenerys more than he already had. He felt really bad for everything that happened.

Daenerys come out of the shower the next morning with a towel wrapped around her. She walked to the mirror and to her surprise she saw a picture of a tattoo. She turned around, when she saw a tattoo on her back. It was a dragon tattoo. ''Oh my god. My mother's going to kill me'' she said worried.

Jon woke up a few minutes after that and sat down on the edge of the couch. He stood up and walked towards the bathroom to get a shower. That was when he walked passed Daenerys who was standing in her underwear. ''Good morning'' he said with a sleepy voice. ''Good morning'' Daenerys said. Daenerys made a funny sound before she covered her body behind one of her T-shirts. Jon totally took her by surprise. ''What?'' Jon asked. ''You didn't knock!'' Daenerys pointed out. ''It's habit. I'm sorry'' Jon said, still with a sleepy voice. ''It's not like I haven't seen it before'' he pointed out. Daenerys started to laugh out loud ''This is not funny. Uhm, you should knock'' she said a bit annoyed. ''I'm sorry'' Jon said before disappearing into the bathroom.

Daenerys walked into the kitchen about ten minutes later to find Jon reading a newspaper while he was having breakfast. Both of them acted uncomfortable and didn't know what to say. Jon just stared at her girlfriend with a smile. ''You look nice'' Jon said gently. ''Really?'' Daenerys asked surprised. ''This is about the only piece of my clothing I feel comfortable in'' she pointed out. ''That's mine actually'' Jon said with a smile on his face before taking another bite from his breakfast. ''Oh'' Daenerys said awkward. ''No. It's fine'' Jon said friendly. Jon stared at his girlfriend who was looking through all the kitchen cabins to find a mock. ''What?'' Daenerys asked a bit confused. ''Huh?'' Jon asked.

''You're looking at me like I'm some kind of zoo animal'' Daenerys pointed out. ''Oh I'm sorry. I don't know. I'm just trying to figure this out too, I guess'' he said. Daenerys walked over to the kitchen table to see a lot of stuff prepared for breakfast ''Wow, you normally do all of this?'' she asked surprised. Jon shook her head ''No. This is me saying sorry for last night''. ''That was such a bonehead move. I wasn't thinking''.

''No please. I'm sorry. I don't want you to worry about me, okay?'' Daenerys said with a smile. ''Just go bout your normal routine and…'' she said. ''Do you work?'' she asked surprised. ''Yeah. Well that's if I'm still in business''. Daenerys didn't understand and looked with a confused face at Jon.

''I own a recording studio''. '''Hmm, cool'' Daenerys said with a smile. ''So what is my routine? What do I do all day?'' she asked Jon. ''You usually get up and make coffee''.

''Alright'' Daenerys said before standing up and walking over to the coffee machine. But was stopped in her tracks by Jon. ''No worries. I got it. I made coffee this morning. Well at least I think'' he said. ''After the coffee you check emails and pay the bills. When you're done with that you usually go to your studio until in the evening'' Jon said explaining everything. ''I can take you down there if you want'' he said. ''No, you know what. We don't have to do all of this right now. Just go to work, I'll see you tonight'' Daenerys said a bit cold. ''Maybe we can make flashcards later or something?'' she asked. Jon nodded. ''Are you sure?'' ''Yeah'' Daenerys said while nodding at Jon. ''I'm fine just go''. Jon nodded, she gave Daenerys his smartphone and explained that his number was in there and after that he left for work. ''Have a good day'' Daenerys said to Jon who left the house a few seconds later.

Jon got in her car and drove to his recording studio. He walked into the room to find his friend working. ''How is she doing?'' Sam asked. ''She's getting there. She will be fine'' Jon said. ''I'll see you at 3'' Sam said with a smile. ''Alright. I'm going to change at home. See you then'' Jon said before leaving the studio to go visit a client.

Daenerys had been looking through the house all day and stumbled upon a video of her and Jon at the beach. They looked so happy. Jon was cradling his girlfriend and whispered I love you in her ear. After that, Daenerys noticed Jon giving her a necklace in the form of a heart. ''I vow to fiercely love you. In all your forms now and forever'' Daenerys said to Jon, before the video ended.

Daenerys left the house in the afternoon to check around the neighborhood they were living in. She walked into a cafe, where Jon had told her about. They used to come there before the accident. Daenerys walked into the cafe and walked over the counter to order, when the lady recognized her ''The usual?'' she asked. Daenerys nodded ''I have an usual?'' she asked surprised. The lady behind the counter nodded and gave her some chocolates on a plate. ''Thank you'' Daenerys said before sitting down. After that she left the cafe but she got lost around the neighborhood. Luckily for her, she walked into a man. And she could use his phone. She called her mom to get her.

When Jon got home she was surprised to see that Daenerys wasn't there. It wasn't until a few moments later that Daenerys walked in. ''Where have you been?'' Jon asked worried. ''I was out. I got lost, physically and mentally'' she said. ''You should've called me'' Jon pointed out. ''I forgot the phone and I didn't know your number so I called my mother and we made it a day. She invited us over for diner tonight'' Daenerys said with a smile. ''Alright'' Jon said, a bit annoyed by his girlfriend. ''Look, Jon. They are the only thing I am sure about right now. Maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and remember everything, but today is not that day. So please, just accept this'' Daenerys stated. ''Okay. We'll go'' Jon said giving in to his girlfriends wishes. Jon wanted to walk away from the conversation but Daenerys interrupted ''Are you going to change?'' she asked. ''Uhum'' Jon said before leaving the room. ''Changing''.

''It' just a left up here at the Lannisters, and then a right at the cul-de-sac, and we're six houses on the right. Oh, the Starls got a new mailbox, how cute'' Daenerys said on the way to her parents. Jon just looked around but didn't say much. ''You know, this arrangement doesn't exactly say, I'm sorry that we haven't spoken, but now that I have a brain injury, maybe you can overlook it'' Daenerys stated while reading the card that was in the flower bouquet. ''You're right'' Jon said while nodding at Daenerys before turning his eyes on the road again. ''We should've got forget-me-nots'' he said teasingly. ''That's funny'' Daenerys said sarcastically. ''Actually, that is funny'' she pointed out. Jon didn't respond to her, he didn't want to upset Daenerys. They finally arrived at Daenerys her parents house after a few minutes when Daenerys interrupted the silence in the car again ''So well, you've already met my parents, but my dad will say to call him Aerys, but he prefers Mr. Targaryen. And my brothers name is..'' Daenerys said but got interrupted by Jon ''Viserys'' Jon pointed out. ''I know a lot about your family, Dany'' Jon said calmly whilst he was following Daenerys to the front door of the house. ''Right, yeah'' Daenerys said before walking towards the door. ''We're living together, you know?'' Jon said a bit uncomfortable.

About an hour when they were sitting at the diner table Daenerys brother showed Daenerys his wedding ring. ''Oh my god, you're married!'' Daenerys said with a smile. ''I know'' Viserys said. Jon just nodded but didn't say a word. He felt a bit awkward, but didn't want to show it because of Daenerys. ''Oh you guys make a really cute couple'' Daenerys said to Viserys and Raquel. ''Oh thanks, Daenerys'' Raquel said with a smile, while walking into the dinning room. ''It has been forever'' Viserys said relieved to see his sister again after all this time. ''Has it?'' Daenerys asked. ''Yeah''Viserys said a bit sad. ''The weird thing is that everybody looks a little bit older'' Daenerys said jokingly. ''Really?'' Viserys asked surprised. ''Yeah, especially you'' she said with a smile on her face. ''Oh I'm so glad to have you back'' Viserys said before pulling Daenerys in for a hug. ''Voila'' Rhaella said, who walked into the room with diner in her hands. ''In honor of Daenerys being home. I made your favorite diner'' Rhaella said while walking towards the table with a smile on her face.

''Filet mignon'' Rhaella said satisfied.

Rhaella sat down with the rest and started to talk ''Before we start, I think this evening deserves a toast. Darling?'' she asked Aerys. ''Well, I would like to drink to my family'' Aerys pointed out. ''I am so fortunate to have these two beautiful women and men in my life and, when we're all together, that fortune just multiplies. Daenerys, honey. Welcome home. To family'' he said with a grin on his face. Jon didn't look to happy. He didn't like Daenerys her parents at all because she knew what they were up to. Trying to make him look bad. ''To family'' the rest added, except for Jon. ''So, Jon, what about your family?'' Aerys asked. ''Do you see them often?'' Jon felt a bit awkward and shook his head ''No''. ''Oh that's a shame'' Aerys pointed out. ''Both my parents are dead. They died in an car accident when I was young. It's just Daenerys. She's my family now'' Jon pointed out. Everyone in the room looked annoyed at Jon.

Rhaella interrupted the awkward silence in the room ''And, what kind of work do you do, Jon?'' she asked. ''I just opened up my own recording studio downtown. Daenerys actually convinced me to turn it into a business''. ''I did?'' she asked surprised. ''Yeah'' Jon nodded at his girlfriend. ''Isn't that sort of a dying field?'' Raquel asked. ''No I just mean, can't people record things at their homes now?'' ''Raquel'' Viserys said, trying to stop her wife. ''What?'' she asked confused. ''Look, the records that I like, they have life and warmth and soul. Like Just a kiss from Lady Antebellum. Look you're not gonna get that in your computer. You're gonna want a liveroom, you're gonna want to bounce to the tape. You're gonna want real musicians in a room, vibing off of each other. I guess the answer to your question, it may be a dying field and you can record high quality stuff at home'' Jon said embarrassed. ''But I mean, come on, you can't get Lady Antebellum on your laptop'' he said while looking around the room. He noticed that everyone was annoyed by his talking, so he decided to be quiet. ''Wow'' Raquel said, trying to ease the situation. ''Wow'' Aerys said sarcastically. Everyone just said ''Wow'' and that was it.

After diner they were headed for a club. ''So I heard everyone's going to be here tonight'' Viserys said to her sister. ''This kind of thing might be a bit too much for Daenerys'' Jon said worried. ''Oh no, I'm good here actually'' Daenerys pointed out. Daenerys recognized and old friend of hers and waved at her ''Isn't that Yara?'' she asked surprised. ''Yeah, well we don't really hang out anymore'' Viserys said, trying to get his sister away from Yara. ''God you have been away for a long time'' he pointed out. ''Oh my god!'' Daenerys yelled when she saw her old friends sitting behind a table. ''Good luck, man'' Raquel said. ''Jon, these are my friends from High School. This is Missandei and Tyrion Daenerys said with a smile. ''Hi'' Jon said friendly.

''What about me? I don't get an introduction?'' a stranger asked. Daenerys turned around to see Jorah standing behind her. ''Hi'' she said. ''Hi'' Jorah said with a smile on his face. Jon stared at the awkward situation and saw that it did something with Daenerys to see Jorah again. This hurt him but he tried to mask the pain away, by just smiling awkwardly. ''Sorry this is..'' Daenerys was startled by the situation. ''Jorah'' Jon said finishing Daenerys her sentence. ''It's been a long time'' Jorah said with a smile. ''Has it?'' Daenerys asked surprised. ''It doesn't seem like it, you haven't changed a bit'' she said, blushing. Jon didn't like where this was going so he interrupted ''I'm not sure if she mentioned it. I'm Jon. ''Hi'' Jorah said shaking Jons hand. ''Her boyfriend'' Jon pointed out. ''Right'' Jorah, said while staring at Daenerys. ''I'm gonna grab a drink. You guys want anything?'' he asked. ''Disoranno Sour?'' Missandei asked. ''I'll have a blueberry mojito'' Daenerys added. ''Really?'' Jon asked surprised. ''Yes, I remember'' Jorah said with a smile. Jon looked hurt at Daenerys for a second, but Daenerys didn't pay any attention to him. She was to focused on Jorah. Daenerys sat down next to her friends. When Missandei began to talk ''Oh my god, Daenerys. Do you remember when we were in ninth grade, and we were getting ready for the Christmas Dance, we were curling your hair and we ended up burning half of it''. ''I totally remember that'' Daenerys said while laughing at her friends. Jon didn't felt like she belonged so he left them at the table and spent the rest of the night alone at the bar.

''It was like she was some sweater-set wearing, mojito-drinking sority girl'' Jon said to Sam while working in the studio the next day. ''Like a Stepford wife?'' Sam asked surprised. ''Yeah, basically'' Jon said. ''She was even flirting with Jorah right in front of me''. ''Ex-Fiancé Jorah?'' Sam asked. ''Oh, no no no. In her mind it's fiancé Jorah'' Jon pointed out. ''Which it was why it was probably annoying to have her stranger boyfriend cock-block her all night'' Jon said hurt. ''That is a lot to get my mind around'' Sam said.

''So what turns her on?'' Jon asked when he was sitting outside having a break with Jon from work. ''Daenerys?'' Jon asked. ''No her mother'' Sam said jokingly. ''Yes, Daenerys'' he pointed out. ''Like in bed?'' he asked surprised. ''Oh my god'' Sam laughed at her friend. ''What? It's private'' Jon said embarrassed. ''It's kind of between me and her kinda thing'' he said. ''Hey I'm not going to judge. I mean I'm dating, Gilly'' Sam said with a big smile. ''She liked being tickled'' Jon said blushing. ''Seriously?'' Sam asked surprised

Jon headed home after their conversation had ended to make the best of it with Daenerys.

Daenerys was in the meantime visiting an old friend of hers. When she walked into his office, everyone was surprised to see her because she hadn't been there in years. When Daenerys walked by the reception she greeted the person behind it ''Hey Lisa'' she said before walking down the hallway into an office at the end of it.

''Because I've been dealing with these people forever and I know they have..'' Jorah said, to someone who he was talking with on the phone until he saw Daenerys walking into his office. He waved at her before hanging up ''Something important just popped up, I'll call you back''. ''Hi'' Jorah said with a smile. ''Hi'' Daenerys said laughing at him. ''Please'' he gestured at a chair in front of his desk. Daenerys sat down and smiled at Jorah. ''So, you remember that time at the lake, when you told me you'd always have my back, no matter what?'' Daenerys asked surprised.

''The night in the boathouse'' Jorah nodded. ''Mmm-hmm, yeah''. ''So, can you please tell me what went down with us?'' Daenerys asked. ''Only you Daenerys, can dump a guy, then come back and demand answers''. ''So, I dumped you?'' she asked. ''A cruel, hard, pre-wedding dumping'' Jorah said with the hurt shown on his face. ''Why?'' Denerys asked because she didn't understand it. ''Well, that's a question that I and all of my friends and the two rebound girls, yeah, we'd all love an answer to''. ''Come on, seriously'' Daenerys begged Jorah.

''I must have had some kind of reason'' she pointed out. ''You..You changed'' Jorah said. ''You talked differently, you dressed differently. You weren't sure about law school anymore. And you definitely weren't sure about me anymore''. ''Did I give you, your ring back?'' Daenerys asked. ''Yeah, you did''. ''Who has that now?'' she asked. ''No one yet'' Jorah pointed out. ''But I've been with someone else''. Daenerys looked hurt for a second but covered it up. Jorah noticed this ''I couldn't wait forever Dany'' he said. ''You couldn't have anticipated that I'd have a brain injury and forget our break-up and come waltzing into your office demanding answers?'' she said jokingly ''what's wrong with you?'' They both lauged. ''I'm sorry. I'm gonna let you go back to your work'' Daenerys said apologizing.

''Sure'' Jorah nodded. Daenerys leaned in for a quick hug. Jorah put his arms around her. Daenerys backed away and leaned and kissed Jorah without realizing what she just did. ''Sorry'' she said. ''I was not expecting that'' Jorah said. ''Habit, I guess'' Daenerys said. ''I honestly didn't even know where I was headed until I found myself here'' she pointed out. ''It just seems so ridiculous to me that I shut everyone out for five years. It just doesn't feel right'' she said while holding back her tears.


End file.
